


До следующей встречи

by Fandom_Medic_2017, YellowClown



Series: Level 2 Drabbles G-PG13 [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 10, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Зак Эдди, интерн с докторской степенью, мог разложить человека по кусочкам, но не был способен разобраться в собственных мыслях.





	До следующей встречи

Доктор Свитс знал, что Зак был полностью вменяем.

Еще в детстве Зак пришел к выводу, что нет ничего страшнее, чем оказаться единственным здоровым среди толпы больных. Быть одним нормальным среди психов — этого боялся он, а одноклассники боялись его, считая психом самого Зака.

Но Зак был полностью здоров.

И лишь один человек знал это кроме него самого — доктор Свитс. 

Доктор Свитс был в курсе, что Зак сам давал информацию Гормогону. Доктор Свитс понимал, что Зак не был болен, его ничто не толкало на этот поступок, он просто... Делал это. И доктор Свитс молчал.

Он смотрел на Зака так, словно между ними ничего не изменилось. Будто бы вместо камеры и жесткого стула Зак сидел в кожаном кресле в приятной комнате консультанта-психолога и рассказывал, что его снова отшила в баре девушка, посчитав странным. Что Ходжинс опять забирает его постельное белье, не давая убираться самому. Что доктор Бреннан временами оскорбляет, сама того не понимая.

Только вот все эти глупости заменились иными проблемами.

— Тебя не мучают кошмары здесь?

Зак мотнул головой.

— Нет.

— Может, что-то еще беспокоит?

— Нет.

В проведении терапии или даже ее подобия не было никакого смысла. Заку не требовался врач, потому что он не был болен, и Свитс понимал это, как никто другой.

С того дня, как Зак был помещен в психбольницу, доктор Свитс остался единственным его собеседником. Самым близким.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да.

— Тогда давай поговорим.

Зак не умел строить отношения с людьми, и Свитс знал это — наверное, потому ничего и не требовал. Но он жалел Зака — этого не было видно ни во взгляде Свитса, ни в его словах, ни в его действиях, однако Зак был достаточно умен, чтобы понять это.

Доктор Свитс же был не настолько умен, чтобы понять, почему Зак на самом деле не хочет менять психотерапевта.

Он думал, что будет напоминать Заку о его старой команде, но в этом и был смысл.

Он думал, что дружба станет препятствием — и она стала, но вовсе не там, где этого ожидал Свитс.

Он думал, что Зак будет воспринимать его как-то иначе — так и случилось, не то чтобы Зак был против.

— Я хочу провести с тобой парочку тестов. Ты не против?

— Конечно, я не против.

Зак не очень хорошо понимал суть социального взаимодействия между людьми. Он не знал, как подобрать нужные слова; он не знал даже, какие слова были этими самыми нужными. Заку даже было сложно понять, что он чувствует — привязанность? Благодарность? Быть может, доктор Свитс был интересен ему не только как... Психотерапевт? Друг? Потенциальный партнер?

Зак Эдди, бывший интерн с докторской степенью, мог разложить человека по кусочкам, но не был способен разобраться в собственных мыслях. 

Он просто не знал, как это сделать.

Он смотрел на доктора Свитса каждый раз, когда тот приходил в его камеру. Когда они оставались наедине. Когда Заку хотелось взяться за его руки, не чтобы почувствовать, но дать понять самому Свитсу. Когда Свитс смотрел на него и оценивал, анализировал, пытался, но не добирался до самой сути.

Когда Заку становилось страшно, неловко или непонятно, и он просто решал промолчать до следующей встречи. До следующей. До следующей.

Пока вместо Свитса на встречу с ним не пришел Ходжинс, которого, конечно, Зак был очень рад видеть — на тот момент. Ходжинс был его другом, его лучшим другом — пока Зака не заперли в психиатричке с умалишенными.

Зак был счастлив. Зак наконец-то чувствовал себя уютно, Зак наконец-то вспомнил, что у него когда-то было — и ему не стало не по себе. Зак больше не думал, что может неосторожно причинить кому-то боль. Пока Ходжинс не сделал это за него.

— Доктор Свитс умер, Зак.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "До следующей встречи"


End file.
